1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermistor using an organic material as a thermistor body.
2. Related Background Art
A thermistor using a material consisting of a polymer layer and conductive particles dispersed therein as a thermistor body is generally called an organic thermistor or the like and, particularly, one having such a PTC (Positive Temperature Coefficient) characteristic as to quickly increase the resistance with increase of temperature is sometimes called an organic positive characteristic thermistor. The thermistors of this type are applied to such devices as overcurrent/overheat protection elements, self-regulating heat generators, and temperature sensors.
For example, an organic thermistor proposed heretofore is one using a material in which conductive particles are dispersed in an epoxy resin being a thermosetting resin, as a thermistor body (PCT International Publication No. 2004/086421).